Hospitals and laboratories are heavy users of disposable-type overshoes, for hygienic reasons mainly. Such articles of clothing should be made in the cheapest way possible, since they are to be used only once, but they should also be well manufactured since their function of protecting against the spread of microbial contaminants is critical.